


Oxygen

by sparklight



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Buddy Breathing, Kissing, M/M, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Zeus really should explain these things beforehand, but the results are always stellar.
Relationships: Ganymede/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Oxygen

Zeus doesn't often swim with him - his preferred exercise is in the air, and Ganymede both loves to be a part of it and simply watch him - but when he does, it's always a treat.

There's sunlight on endless, wet skin, drops sliding down muscles in a sketched caress Ganymede can't resist following, with fingertips or tongue. There's drops caught like little stars in all that long, dark hair, in the small, irresistible curls around Zeus' forehead and by his temples. There's escaping down under the surface when the sun is too hot, the wind too warm even up on Olympos, milder as all weather is there, and the kiss turning into a race against time, against Ganymede's diminishing supply of air.

His head slowly lightens like the air bubbles escaping between each slide of their lips, Zeus catching his bottom lip and tugging, a smirk pressed against Ganymede's mouth. More precious air escapes that way, past their teeth and smiling mouths. Soon he's as weightless as the water makes him, head spinning in the same sort of lazy swirl of their hair swaying around them and Ganymede groans. It sends a last burst of air up around them, a dirge for the kiss that's setting his insides on fire, his lungs burning and his lips practically throbbing.

Finally, Ganymede has to give up.

Pushing against the vast, solid shoulders he's clutching, Ganymede pulls away - but Zeus doesn't let go. Instead there's a hand in the seaweed tangle of Ganymede's hair, bunching up the unravelled curls again, pulling him back in and crushing their lips together. Ganymede's cock throbs in helpless response and he moans, voiceless under the water, the sound a vibrating suggestion only, and pushes again. The arm around his waist only tightens further, and Ganymede, slowly catching on, squirms in confused, growing panic while his thundering blood doesn't seem to know which direction to flow in.

He doesn't have any more air. He can't breathe like this, he can't---

He can.

Stilling, Ganymede eases up on his clawed grip on Zeus' shoulders into a slack caress as need and instinct has him try to draw in a breath when he knows he'll only suck in water - which he _does_ , through his nose and mouth, but there's air as well. The water is pushed out in a surprised snort, a curtain of bubbles around them, and Ganymede draws another breath around the tongue in his mouth.

There's air.

There should by all rights not be any air left between them, but there is air, and Zeus is smirking, smug and pleased. The hand at the small of Ganymede's back strokes up his spine, smoothing out the tension, then goes back down, drawing heat with nails catching against Ganymede's skin.

Ganymede can't breathe and yet he is breathing. Every teasing catch of their tongues, every drag of lips against lips and Zeus is giving him air. Crushes him close against him, swallowing him within his massive arms and their cocks slide together, caught between them. Zeus could've just parted the water, made a bubble of air around them, but then they would've sunk to the bottom of the lake. Now, like this, they remain floating, suspended in the lazy swirl of water, their hair swaying around them. The kiss turns from a passing delight into both vital need and all-consuming pleasure. Ganymede throws both his arms around Zeus' neck and pulls himself closer somehow, a leg thrown around Zeus' thick thigh, their skin rubbing against each other but with the water in between, around them, it's different than if he would've done this up in the air.

All through that there's the burning awareness of his lips, his tongue, Zeus' mouth - Ganymede doesn't think he's ever been so aware of that part of him before, of every little stretch of skin, every minute nerve-ending, sparking pleasure. He sucks down more air and tries to chasing the heady, weightless pleasure at the same time, because he needs both like breathing and he would claim they're both equally vital right at this moment.

Zeus kisses him until he's coming, trembling against him, and only then does he let them break the surface.


End file.
